zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
HoD/ Part 2:The War Begins
Rating PG for violence and mild language Part Two: The War Begins Drona's Ceremony Link, Zelda and David were fishing at Hollo’s house. It had been a week since the adventure inside the Deku Tree. Link had been out of bed for a day. “Ah, I got a big one!” David cried. He started reeling a fish in as fast as he could. He held up a fish that was nearly as big as he was. “Good job, David” Link exclaimed and patted David on the back. “I think we have enough fish now for Makar” Link told Zelda and David. David put the fish inside a basket with the other fish they caught. He closed the lid and tried to pick it up. “Uh. It’s too heavy for me” he said. “Here, let me get it” Link told David and picked the basket up. They got into a boat and crossed the pond. Makar’s house was at the top of a tree so they had to climb a set of wooden stairs encircling the tree trunk. Halfway up they ran into Skid, who was hanging from a branch. He was tied up with ropes. “Hey losers! Get me down from here!” he yelled. Link sighed. “What did you do now?” he asked Skid. “It was nothing! All I did was smash through Makar’s wall. You can barely notice it!” Skid told Link. “Really, hmm” Link replied. He, Zelda and David continued walking up the stairs. “Hey losers, where are you going! I told you to get me down!” Skid yelled. The branch he was tied to snapped and he crashed onto the stairs. He sat up and was hit on the head by the branch. He groaned and fell over. “Great! This will surely be enough fish for the feast” Makar said when Link, Zelda and David arrived. The feast was part of a festival honoring Drona and Malda’s ceremony. Both were to be held the following day. Malda had finished growing his wings the night before. “Why don’t you guys get some rest” Makar suggested. “Tomorrow’s a big day!” (Oh, in case you’re wondering, the “little” hole Skid made was really the entire wall.) The next day, all of the Koroks were gathered in the center clearing. Makar and Oakin were standing on a tree stump. “My fellow Koroks, today we celebrate the bonding of Drona and Malda” Makar announced. Drona and Malda approached the tree stump. Drona was riding Malda. When they reached the stump, Drona climbed off of Malda. He faced Makar and bowed. Makar handed Drona a sword and Oakin put a saddle on Malda. Drona climbed back on Malda. “Rise, Drona. You have taken your first step into becoming a Korok Knight. Now, we feast” Makar announced. Everyone ran forward to congratulate Drona. While they were busy Olivio snuck into the forest. On his way he passed Skid, who was tied to a tree. “Hey loser, untie me!” Skid yelled. Olivio ignored him and kept walking. “Jerk!” Skid cried. An Urgent Request Tables filled the clearing. Makar, Drona, Oakin, Link, Zelda, David and Skid, who was tied up, all sat at the main table. “Mmm, this fish is delicious!” Oakin exclaimed. “You can thank Link, Zelda and David. They’re the ones that caught the fish” Makar told him. A Korok named Elma ran up. “Makar, a Rito messenger is here and says he must see you immediately” she said. “Tell him to come see me at my house” Makar told her and got up. “Excuse me, I’ll be back” he told everyone. “I’ll come too” Link said. The two of them walked away. When they arrived at Makar’s house, the Rito was there waiting for them. Ritos are human-like but have feathers, wings and a beak. “Quill!” Link exclaimed. “It’s good to see you, Link” the Rito said. “You too Makar. I’ve come to inform you that Dragon Roost Island, home of the Rito, has been attacked by Veran”. “Not that hag again” Link said. Quill continued. “My chieftain requests help from you”. “The Koroks have not left our forest for over a hundred years. However, not going would mean abandoning Hyrule” Makar replied. “The Deku Tree must have known” Link said. “I’ll come and help” he told Quill. “Then take the Korok Knights with you” Makar told Link. “We’ll need to leave right away” Quill said. “Right” Link replied. “Makar! Makar!” someone shouted. Irch burst into the room. “The village is under attack!” Mothula Attack The four ran out of the house. Wild Mothulas were attacking the village. The Korok Knights were fighting back tooth and nail. Zelda and David were helping too. Link, Quill, Makar and Irch drew their weapons and charged into battle. Zelda was rapidly firing arrows. A Mothula tackled her to the ground. An ear-piercing screech filled the air as Mallia crashed into the wild Mothula and crushed it. Perched on a branch was Olivio. “I told you that you’d pay!” he shouted. Drona heard him and looked up. “Olivio, you traitor!” he yelled. “Ley’s go, Malda” Malda took of and flew toward Olivio. Suddenly, a giant Mothula crashed out of the forest. “Crush him, Mozultha!” Olivio commanded. Mozultha Malda veered up and flew over Mozultha. Drona jumped off of Malda and landed on Mozultha and he started stabbing the monster in the back. Mozultha roared in pain and thrashed around. Drona was knocked off and crashed to the ground in front of the giant. Mozultha flew up and over Drona, then crashed down. Drona ran out from under Mozultha before it crushed him. Mozultha roared and charged at Drona. All of a sudden, Skid swung in front of Mozultha on a vine and started throwing food at Mozultha’s face. “Hahaha, loser!” Skid shouted. While the monster was distracted, Drona ran and picked up a discarded sword. Drona turned and threw it. It stabbed Mozultha in its forehead, killing the monster instantly. Skid laughed and crashed into a tree. “No!” Olivio cried. “You little brat!” He jumped down and charged at Drona. Malda came out of nowhere and tackled Olivio to the ground. Olivio fell onto his own sword and was stabbed through his heart. Drona grabbed his sword and climbed onto Malda. They charged into battle. Victory Link was surrounded by Mothulas. They charged at him but he quickly finished all but one off. The surviving Mothula shot dozens of Morths, little spiky creatures, at Link. They clung to his body making it harder for him to move. The Mothula charged at Link, but David ran up and cut it in half. He then helped Link get the Morths off. “Thanks” Link said. “No problem” David replied. A loud cracking sound filled the clearing. One of the trees was falling down. Skid was sitting on it like it was a horse. “TIMBER!” he yelled. The Korok Knights got out of the way, but more than thirty Mothulas were crushed to death. The remaining Mothulas retreated into the forest. “Victory!” Makar declared. David's Decision Makar, Drona, Link, Zelda, David and Quill were gathered in Hollo’s house. Twenty-three Koroks and tame Mothulas had been injured, and fifty-eight had died. Hollo walked out of the infirmary. I can’t believe that traitor Olivio!” Makar said. “Link, everyone, thank you for helping us. I’ll have Elma prepare some supplies for your journey. I’ll also have twenty Korok Knights ready to go with you. I know it’s not much but that’s all I can spare” Makar said. “Thank you, Makar. We appreciate all of your help” Link told him. That night, David was sitting in his house staring out a window. The Deku Tree said that the Great Moblin was working for Ganondorf he thought. I want to go with Link and Zelda but I’d just be a burden. He looked at a pair of stars right next to one another. “Mom, Dad, what do you think I should do?” David asked the two stars. The next morning Link, Zelda and Quill were preparing to leave. Oakin walked up to Zelda. “Zelda, I want you to take Mallia with you” he told her. A Korok brought Mallia over. “Try riding her” Oakin said. Zelda climbed on Mallia’s back. “Just as I thought, Mallia has accepted you as her new rider” Oakin said. He turned and looked at Link. “I believe you owe me fifty Rupees” Oakin said and held out his hand. Link sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a blue Rupee, a jewel-like stone that is used for currency, and handed it to Oakin. Zelda punched Link in the shoulder. “You bet on me?!” she yelled. Link rubbed his shoulder. “Ow, that hurt. What’s the big deal?” he asked. “Link, Zelda, wait for me!” It was David. He was running towards them. He tripped and fell, creating a big cloud of dirt. Link and Zelda ran over to him and helped him up. “I wanna come with you” David told them. “Alright, but it’s gonna be dangerous” Link told him. “I’m ready for anything” David replied. “Untie me right now, you loser!” Skid yelled. The trio looked up to see Makar dragging Skid towards them. “I can’t take it any more! Link, please, you have to take him with you. I’m begging you, he’s driving me crazy. Maybe he will learn to grow up by traveling with you” Makar pleaded. “Fine” Link told Makar and took Skid from him. He walked over and tied him to Epona’s back, then climbed on and sat in front of him. Zelda and David got on Mallia’s back. “Alright, let’s go!” Link yelled. The small army sped off toward the ocean, and to their destinies. The Southern Desert The small army had been traveling for two days when they reached the Southern Desert, which was where Ganondorf was born. They set up camp on the edge of the desert. Link scanned the horizon. “Quill” he called. Quill walked over to Link. “How long would it take for us to cross this?” Link asked. “I would say about three days minimum” Quill replied. “Tell Zelda and David to each take three Koroks. Zelda’s group will go look for the nearest source of water. We’ll need as much as we can carry. David’s group will harvest as much food as they can. We set out tomorrow at sunrise” Link said. “Right away” Quill replied. “Hold on!” Link called back. Quill turned to look at Link. “What’s Skid doing?” Link asked. Quill shrugged. “Last time I saw him he was sitting in his tent playing his trumpet” he replied. “I better check on him” Link said and they both walked away. Later, Zelda’s foraging group was filling canteens with water from a small pond. “Alright, that should be enough. Let’s head back to camp and get some rest before tomorrow” Zelda said. “Princess, wait. There’s something out in the desert” one of the Koroks said. All of a sudden, seven skeleton-like creatures burst out of the sand and ran towards the group. “Run!” Zelda yelled. One of the Koroks tripped and fell. Two of the creatures stopped and beat him with their clubs. Zelda looked back and hit her head on a branch. She fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Back at camp, Link was standing with his arms crossed in Skid’s tent. Four big, green puppets were standing in the tent. “What are those?” Link asked Skid. “I made ‘em” Skid replied. “Watch this.” He stood up and started playing his trumpet. Immediately, the puppets started waking around the tent. Skid stopped playing and the puppets stopped moving. “Pretty cool, huh? I can make them do all sorts of stuff” Skid told Link. “Wow, your pretty smart for a pest” Link told Skid. “Link!” someone yelled. Quill burst into the tent. “You have to come quickly!” The two of them ran out of the tent. Every one was huddled around an injured Korok. “He was in Zelda’s group. Apparently they were attacked by skeleton-like creatures” Quill told Link. Stalfos! Link thought. “Where’s Zelda?” he asked. “She must have been captured. I sent some scouts out to investigate where they were attacked. They only found the canteens and a dead Korok” Quill replied. Link went into his tent and grabbed his sword and shield. He saddled up Epona and climbed on. “Where are you going?” Quill asked. “I’m going to find her” Link replied. “Count me in” Quill said. “Let’s go!” Link yelled and Epona sped into the desert, with Quill flying beside her. A few hours later, the trio spotted an ancient ruin on the horizon. “That’s weird,” Quill said, “I’ve flown through here hundreds of times and I’ve never seen that before” “That must be where Zelda is. Come on!” They pressed on, unaware that they were being watched by hundreds of eyes. Amongst the Ruins They entered a courtyard that was cracked and weathered with age. “Wait a sec,” Link said, “Something’s not right.” “It’s a trap!” Quill yelled as dozens of Stalfos appeared out of nowhere. Link jumped off of Epona and cut one in half. The Stalfo crawled toward him. Link swung his sword down a smashed it’s head. “Destroy their heads; otherwise they’ll keep coming after you!” Link shouted. Quill grabbed a skull with each of his feet and smashed them together, splintering them to pieces. Epona crushed a Stalfo with her front hooves. “There’s too many of them!” Link shouted. All of a sudden, the sound of trumpeting could be heard. “Skid!” Link yelled and grinned. The four puppets crashed into the Stalfos and stated spinning around. Their arms spun around and sliced the Stalfos to pieces. When they were all gone, Skid jumped off from on top of the ruins. “I never thought I’d say this, thanks Skid” Link said. “Yeah, I had nothing better to do” Skid replied. “Well, come on” Link told the group and they entered the ruins. The first room was circular and had coffins set into the walls. Skid shivered. “I don’t like this place” They quickly made their way across the room and toward the doorway. They were nearly there when an iron gate slid down and blocked the doorway. “Now what?” Quill asked. “Shh” Link whispered. A faint creaking sound could be heard. The coffins in the walls were sliding open. Each one contained a ReDead, a zombie-like creature. They walked toward the group. “Whatever you do don’t look them in the eyes!” Link shouted. Skid didn’t hear him in time though and looked into one of the ReDead’s eyes. Skid was instantly paralyzed from head to toe. A ReDead grabbed him from behind. “Link!” Quill cried. Link turned and saw Skid. He ran over and cut the ReDead’s head off, but that didn’t do anything. Link saw a sliver of light shining through a crack in the wall. “That’s it” he said. He threw his sword and it smashed through the wall, and rays of sunlight flooded the room. All of the ReDead screeched and dissolved into thin air. Link ran over to Skid. “Are you alright?” he asked. “I’m okay” Skid replied. “My puppets!” he cried. His puppets were lying broken on the ground. “C’mon, when we get back I’ll help you make some new ones” Link told Skid. The gate opened up and the group continued on. Molgera They entered a huge chamber. Zelda was tied to a post in the center of the room. Next to her was the Korok who was captured with her, who was also tied up. The seven Stalfos surrounded them. “Capture them. We can sacrifice them to the great Molgera too” the biggest Stalfo said. The other Stalfos charged forward. Link, Quill and Skid quickly finished them off. The chief Stalfo growled and pounded a giant drum with his club. The noise vibrated throughout the chamber. Suddenly, the sand started to shift, and a giant worm-like monster burst out and swallowed the Stalfo. “Zelda!” Link shouted and ran toward her. He cut the ropes that tied Zelda and the Korok. Molgera, the giant worm, flew in the air above them. Quill grabbed one of the Stalfo’s clubs and flew toward Molgera. Molgera opened its mouth to eat Quill but Quill threw the spiked club into its mouth. Molgera screeched in pain and crashed to the ground. Link ran forward and slashed at its tongue with his sword. Molgera screeched and then it grew still. Suddenly, the ground rumbled and the ruins started to fall apart. “Let’s get out of here!” Link yelled and the group ran out. The group made it back to camp at about noon. “You’re back” David said. “I have everyone ready to begin marching” he told Link. “Good job, David” Link replied. He and Skid got on Epona. The army began its long trek across the desert. Windfall Harbor Five days later, the army had made it to the coastline. “How do we get to Dragon Roost Island?” Zelda asked Quill. “We need to find a ship at Windfall Harbor” Quill told her. “That’ll be easy. I know someone who owns a ship that’s big enough for all of us. Tomorrow, I’ll go and tell him to prepare the ship. Let’s get some rest for now” Link said. The next morning Link arrived at Windfall Harbor. There were many boats of all sizes docked there. Link walked over to a tall, muscular man. “Hey Gonzo” Link said. The man turned around. “Link, what are you doing here?” he asked and clapped Link on the back. “Nothing really. Just wondering if you could take me and some of my friends to Dragon Roost Island” Link replied. Gonzo laughed. “That’s the thing I like about you Link, you’re braver than Hell. That place has gotten real dangerous, but for you, I’ll take the risk” Gonzo told Link. “Thanks. I’ll be back tomorrow with my friends. Will you be ready by then?” Link asked. “Yep, then we can set sail” Gonzo told Link. The next day, the ship sailed toward Dragon Roost Island, with the small army prepared for war. Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG